


It's Good To Be Dirty

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [119]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam, Blow Jobs, Hunter Dean, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about normal, gruff hunter!Dean and naive angel!Sam with with like wing!kink and possessive!Dean. That would be great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good To Be Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> in this universe Sam is one of those angels that has white fluffy wings that are always visible  
> i did kind of poorly with the possessive Dean but i hope you like it!

**Prompt** : How about normal, gruff hunter!Dean and naive angel!Sam with with like wing!kink and possessive!Dean. That would be great.

 

Sometimes Dean really questioned his life decisions. He was a hunter, and it was his _job_ to kill supernatural creatures, but he was sitting on the bed with an angel watching him. The same angel that he’d been meeting for the past few months whenever he had a free moment. Sweet little Sam, who never actually never cared that Dean was a hunter. Sam’s innocent would get him in trouble one day, Dean knew it, but he’d try and be there to protect Sam as much as possible.

Dean sighed. That stupid angel had him wrapped around his finger. Dean just hoped Sam didn’t know it. He was a hunter, a very good hunter, and he was lying on a motel bed with a _literal angel_ playing with Dean’s hair. “You should grow it out,” Sam suggested. “It’s so soft.”

“Too annoying when I hunt,” Dean explained. “I need it short.”

Sam grinned and combed his fingers through it. Dean closed his eyes and let Sam continue his ministrations. It felt really good even though it was from a dangerous supernatural creature. “You’re so nice, Dean. And pretty. I like you so much.”

“I’m not nice,” Dean growled. “Or _pretty_. Girls are pretty, I’m a hunter. I’m brave and manly and can take down a nest of vampires on my own. I’m the furthest thing from nice.”

Sam ignore him and brushed his fingers on Dean’s cheek. “I’m going to count your freckles.”

“Such a dork,” Dean said.

Sam’s wings fluttered. “But I’m _your_ dork.”

Dean reached out to stroke his fingers through the soft feathers. Sam giggled and the wings twitched. “What?” Dean asked.

“It tickles,” Sam told him. Sam didn’t pull his wing away and Dean kept stroking. “And it feels good. Like when you massage my feet.”

Dean smiled. He remembered when Sam discovered massages, and demanded Dean massage his feet and shoulders frequently. Dean was embarrassed to say that he was always willing to do it. Sam closed his eyes happily and spread his wings to give Dean more access. Sam suddenly scrunched up his face. “Dean? Something’s happening?”

Sam pointed at his crotch and Dean’s eyes widened. Sam had an erection, a quite big one. He didn’t even know angels could get erections. “You’re horny.”

Sam cocked his head. “What?”

Dean reached a hand down to fondle Sam’s dick. Sam squeaked and he pushed Dean’s hand away. “What is that?”

“It’s an erection,” Dean explained patiently. “When something feels good… _sexually,_ a man will get an erection. His dick reacts and it feels really good to play with it and have an orgasm.”

Sam still looked confused. “What’s an orgasm?”

“It’s when…” Dean bit his lip. “When the pleasure builds and then something called come comes out of your dick.” He didn’t think he’d ever had a more awkward conversation in his life.

“So, do people do this with a lot of people?” Sam asked. “Do I do it with everyone?”  
Dean frowned. “No. You only do it with people you care about romantically.” He hauled Sam in for an aggressive kiss. “So the only person you’d be doing this with is me.”

Sam smiled. “Can we have orgasms together now?”

Dean’s dick went rock hard hearing his innocent little Sam say “orgasms” and he was quite easily onboard with that plan. “Of course, baby. I can show you how to do it.” He crawled on top of his angel. God, Dean was so lucky to have Sam as his. This beautiful angel belonged only to Dean and Dean belonged to him. Dean would probably kill anyone who looked at Sam in a too flirty way.

“Okay, the first thing we do is take our clothes off,” Dean said. He helped Sam get naked and then stripped his own clothes off. Sam’s body was amazing. Perfectly cut muscles bulged on his body. “Good. Now just relax, okay? And tell me if there’s anything you don’t like, or something you really _do_ like.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed.

Dean bent to kiss Sam lightly. He trailed his kisses up until he could such on Sam’s soft earlobe. Sam sighed. “I like that.”

Dean grinned and continued his sucking. He alternated ears until Sam whimpered and then moved down his body. His lips sucked on Sam’s nipple and nibbled lightly. Sam moaned. “Oh, I like that too.”

Dean sucked and licked until Sam’s nipples were hard. He frowned when Dean pulled away. “Why’d you stop?” Sam asked petulantly.

Dean stroked Sam’s feathers and watched the repeated shudder and the twitch of his dick. “Don’t worry, baby,” Dean assured. “There’s going to be a lot more to come.”

He crawled down Sam’s body and dipped his tongue in Sam’s bellybutton when his mouth hovered over it. Sam’s dick was hard and drops of precome formed on the head. Dean ran his hand over the heated flesh and Sam jerked. “Dean!”

Dean smirked. “I think you’ll like this.” He took Sam’s cock into his mouth and the angel squealed.

“I like that!” Sam said emphatically. “I like it a lot!”

Dean bobbed his head and kept up steady suction. A free hand when to play with Sam’s balls and the angel spasmed. “Dean, Dean, _Dean_!” Sam writhed and cried in pleasure. Dean loved that he could do this to his angel. He couldn’t want to show Sam everything, show his naïve angel how good being dirty could be.

Suddenly Sam shrieked and Dean felt his come fill his mouth. Dean sucked Sam through it and swallowed it all. “What was that?” Sam asked. “It felt really good.”   
“That was an orgasm,” Dean said. “You liked it?”  
“Can we do it again?” Sam pleaded.

Dean’s dick was hard and bobbed against his stomach. “Yeah, baby, we can do it again.” He remembered Sam’s reaction to having his wings stroked, so Dean started to run his fingers through them. His wings quivered and Dean watched Sam’s cock starting to fill with blood again. Sam had the rebound of a teenager but Dean certainly wasn’t going to complain.

When the angel was fully hard, Dean rolled him onto his stomach. “We need to do this part like this, okay Sammy?”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”  
“It might feel a bit strange at first, but I promise it will feel better.” Dean rubbed Sam’s shoulders comfortingly and he melted into the bed. Dean got the lube off the nightstand and looked at Sam’s hole. It was tight and unused, so the experience would be uncomfortable for Sam. “I’m sorry if this hurts, baby boy.”

“It’s okay,” Sam said. “It’ll make you feel good, right? So it’ll make me feel good too, because I like when you’re happy.”

Dean kissed the small of Sam’s back. “You’re too good to me, Sammy.” Dean uncapped the lube and covered his fingers liberally. He inserted one finger and felt Sam tense up. “Relax,” Dean said. When Sam was relaxed again, Dean kept pushing his finger in.

“Feels weird,” Sam said. “Not good weird.”

“Do you want to stop?” Dean asked.

“No,” Sam replied. “You said it will get better, right?”  
“Yes,” Dean promised. “I’ll make it good for you.” Dean moved his finger around until Sam jerked. “That’s your prostate,” Dean explained. He prodded the sensitive spot until Sam was whimpering in pleasure, not pain. Dean was very careful in opening up Sam and used more lube than he would with anyone else. He believed Sam was sufficiently stretched and started to push his dick in.

Sam whined. “Hurts.”   
“Do you want me to stop?”

Sam shook his head. “It’s okay. Are you going to touch my…prostate again?”

“Yes,” Dean answered. When he was fully inside Sam’s ass, he gave the angel a few moments to adjust. When he started to pump his hips, it only took a few thrusts to hit Sam’s prostate.

Sam gasped. “I like that.”

“Good,” Dean said. He kept pounding against Sam’s prostate and noticed the angel was humping the bed. He imagined Sam’s hard cock trying to get as much friction as possible and he groaned. He fucked Sam erratically, his energy sapped thinking about how hot it was to watch his angel get off. An hour ago Sam didn’t even know what orgasms were, and now he was rutting against dirty motel sheets.

His tight hole clenched around Dean’s dick and he couldn’t hold back the orgasm. He came inside Sam’s ass and his arms barely supported him from falling on Sam. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had and his muscles ached. “Sam, _fuck_.”

“Dean!” Sam cried. “Wanna orgasm again!”

“I’ll make you come, baby,” Dean said. He pulled his cock out and sucked the come from Sam’s ass. Sam squealed and Dean knew he’d come.

They waited a few minutes, both sated and exhausted, before Sam urged Dean off his back and cuddled around him. “That was good. I like all of that.”

“Good,” Dean sighed. “Maybe next time you can fuck me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are CLOSED, to which i apologize, but i have a lot of fics to write! i'll open up again soon (hopefully)


End file.
